Alignment of surfaces is a concern in a variety of fields, ranging from construction to interior decorating. Alignment is necessary for walls that should be perpendicular to a floor, or otherwise plumb. Vertical or horizontal alignment is especially important for pictures and other wall ornamentation.
Many mechanical alignment devices are available. Some of these alignment products are cumbersome, others are impractical. Chalk reels, for instance, are readily portable and create reliable alignment markings. However, chalk lines leave imprints on walls and produce chalk dust, both of which are undesirable in a finished room. Plumb bobs are also readily portable, but require anchoring of a string and the bob must come to rest before being relied upon for alignment purposes.
The problems with mechanical alignment devices have been addressed with the advent of portable laser levels. One example of a portable laser level is U.S. Publication No. 20020178596 to Malard, titled “Laser Line Generating Device,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The Malard device has several problems. A first problem concerns the way the laser is activated. To activate the laser, a cover must be pivoted away from the laser projector. During the process, the finger used for pivoting the cover is radiated by the laser source. However, in the manufactured form of the Malard device, embodied in the Laser Level by Strait-Line Corporation, an advisory located adjacent to the same cover reads “DANGER, Avoid Direct Exposure to the Beam.”
A second problem with the Malard device concerns the method in which the laser apparatus connects to a solid surface. The Malard apparatus requires the use of retractable pins. In use, the pin damages the surface being connected to the apparatus.
In the manufactured version of the Malard device, the problem with the retractable pins has been addressed. The Malard apparatus uses Command Strips manufactured by 3M Corporation for positioning the apparatus on a surface. The Command Strips enable the Malard apparatus to adhere to a surface without damaging the surface. However, the Command Strips contain deficiencies.
The Command Strips consist of a plurality of small porous openings that act as suction-cups when placed against a smooth surface. Accordingly, the Command Strips have problems inherent with suction-cups. If the receiving surface contains any irregularities, the porous opening will fail to grip and the Malard apparatus will fail to adhere to the surface. However, such irregularities are common to surfaces on which the laser is be applied, such as with textured paint or various forms of wall board or wall paper.
Another problem exists when applying the Command Strips against the base of the Malard device. The strips displace the base of the Malard device from the working surface by the thickness of the strips. The displaced device is caused to wobble against the surface due to the compressibility of the strips. The wobbling is incurable because edges of the base are incapable of contacting the working surface due to the strips.
In light of the deficiencies of the prior art, a portable laser level is needed that is capable of being activated without the placement of a finger in the path of the laser. The apparatus should be capable of placement against a textured surface using a reusable adhesive. The base of the device should also be capable of entirely contacting a working surface during the application of the adhesive.